


between me and mine

by winterdahlia



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome, Twincest, taekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterdahlia/pseuds/winterdahlia
Summary: Jongin hadn't meant to walk in without knocking. He'd just forgotten. But he didn't think it would've been a big deal anyway, since he and Taemin were close. However, what he walked in on...he couldn't walk out the same. He couldn't walk, period.





	between me and mine

There’s a pregnant silence as they all stare at each other, Jongin locked on the spot at the doorway, hand still on the handle and the twins still leaning towards each other but their heads turned in his direction. The silence stretches on for years, it seems, before any of them dares to break it.

“Jongin, come in.” Taemin says pleasantly, like it is a normal circumstance, like Jongin hasn't just caught him with his lips on Taehyun’s. His twin. Hesitant, Jongin steps into the room. He hovers by the door, eyes flitting to and back from the twins but it’s so awkward. What is he to do? Pretend like he hadn’t disrupted anything? Carry on with the purpose he came for anyway, to ask Taemin if he wants to hang out? But...clearly not right now.

He should’ve just called, damn it.

“Hi.” Taemin walks up to him, smiling brightly. He shuts the door behind him and steers him towards the bed, sitting them both down.  
He’s nestled between the twins and he feels his chest constrict with a dash of anxiety. It’s so awkward it physically hurts. He senses the twins look across at each other and he’s ready to bolt, he can’t bear this silence or awkwardness anymore, it’s expanding and choking him. Just as he’s about to get up, Taemin sets a hand on his thigh.

“Taehyun and I, we were just having a little fun.” Taemin speaks slowly, as though Jongin is a wounded animal that’ll scramble out of his reach with the slightest provocation.

“You can understand that Jongin-ah, can’t you?” Taemin says as Taehyun sets a hand on his other thigh.

Jongin can feel the sweat forming at his nape and temples, apprehension and anticipation creeping in.

He can’t say that he didn’t see Taehyun’s hand trailing higher up his thigh or that he missed Taemin’s hand slinking around him, but it’s a double assault when Taehyun finally reaches his groin and Taemin pulls him closer and slots their mouths together.

He thinks he gasped but it’s lost in his friend’s mouth as Taemin wastes no time in slipping his tongue in, as far into Jongin’s mouth he can reach, like he wants to make Jongin swallow it.

He moans, he’s sure of it, when Taehyun palms him, starting rough and furious on his rapidly hardening cock.

He never imagined this would happen, that his friend and his friend’s twin would be doing this but he doesn’t despise the feeling of Taemin ravishing his mouth nor does he dislike Taehyun’s hand on his clothed cock. He doesn’t know if he wants to turn properly and return Taemin’s kiss or beg Taehyun for more but it feels so good and he doesn’t want either of them to stop.

Taemin messily licks at his lips before stroking his tongue over Jongin’s again, messy and moistening the lower halves of their faces. Taehyun has unzipped him, slipping into his boxers and taking hold of his half solid member and Jongin’s jaw goes slack in a moan. Taemin takes advantage, sucking at Jongin’s open, slobbering mouth.

He’s still clinging to Taemin when his friend pulls away, smiling at unabashedly him despite his slick face, and nudges him toward his twin.  
Taehyun’s attention goes from his cock to his mouth, the twins switching roles as Taemin takes to palming him and Taehyun, the slightly taller twin, pulls Jongin close and takes his mouth.

Taehyun, like he was with his member, is rough. Where Taemin’s licks were intrusive yet gentle, Taehyun doesn’t give Jongin time to breathe. His tongue is everywhere in Jongin’s mouth, at the corner of his lips, nibbling and licking and leaving Jongin absolutely winded.

“Stop trying to eat my friend, Taehyun.” Jongin hears as he’s wedged away from the taller twin.

Taehyun shrugs, a devilish glint in his eyes before kneeling between Jongin’s legs. Jongin can’t observe him for long as Taemin cups his face, turning him around. He’s hovering over Jongin, the latter’s head tilted back. He brushes Jongin’s overgrown fringe out of his face  
and looks at his abused lips again. He lowers himself to Jongin’s mouth just as wet warmth engulfs Jongin’s cock. Instinctively, Jongin’s legs kick out as a spasm of pleasure takes over him but he’s stilled as Taehyun pins down his thighs.

Taemin’s lips on his are soft, less frantic than last time. The kisses are still filthily wet but they’ve turned slow and deep, making Jongin wrap his arms around Taemin’s waist, almost pulling him onto his lap.

“So pretty.” Taemin murmurs, letting them catch their breaths. His cheeks are flushed already and he looks disheveled even though Jongin hasn’t been roaming Taemin’s body like Taemin has his.

“I’ve always wanted to kiss you.” Taemin admits, brushing away Jongin’s long fringe that has fallen into his eyes again. It’s hard to tell if it’s Taemin’s admission that’s making him blush or Taehyun sucking his head.

“You ever think of me like that?” Taemin’s eyes are dark, meeting Jongin’s gaze beneath dark lashes and a fringe that’s almost as long as Jongin’s. Jongin’s eyes are unfocused, he can’t concentrate on forming a reply for Taemin when Taehyun is deep throating him like this. Jongin’s eyes close as Taehyun swallows around him and his mouth falls open in a whimper, bracing himself on his elbows with his head thrown back.

“Jongin-ah,” Taemin whines, hooking a finger under Jongin’s chin and turning his face to him. His gaze becomes a little unfocused too as he meets Jongin’s enraptured eyes. He claims Jongin’s lips in a short hard kiss, stealing all of Jongin’s breath.

“Ah, so fucking pretty,” Taemin coos at him again once he pulls away.

“Tell me Jongin,” Taemin begins, his hand wandering beneath Jongin’s t-shirt, “have you ever desired me?”

Jongin gulps, his brain thrown into panic beneath the viscous haze of pleasure.

Yes, of course. He has. But those were only fleeting thoughts he’s never indulged, never allowed himself to. It doesn’t seem like Taemin has had the same restraint as him. The panic subsides a little with this realization and perhaps this is what gives him the courage to nod, affirmative. Taemin’s face splits in a bright grin, like he beat Jongin in a pool match or one of their video games, not as if Jongin just admitted to ever thinking of him in ways friends shouldn’t.

“See Hyun-ah?” Taemin tells his brother victoriously and Taehyun just hums around Jongin —the vibrations sending Jongin into a moaning, jerking fit— and resumes sucking Jongin deeper and grounding him harder by his thighs.

“Have you thought of fucking me?” Taemin’s voice is sweet and husky, his gaze deceptively bashful.

Jongin is about to reply when his nipples are pinched harshly, making him cry out. He looks up at his friend who’s staring down at him thoughtfully, thumbing over his nipple, soothing the sting he caused. Jongin is trying hard not to writhe.

“How about getting fucked by me, then?” the shiver that goes through Jongin is telling enough.

“That’s cute,” Taemin says breathily, tweaking him harder while leaning down for a kiss. Jongin’s gasp is lost again in Taemin’s mouth, feeling his orgasm that’s been building tower close.

“Taemin,” he warns his friend in a stutter.

“Taehyun, stop.” Taemin instructs his twin. Taehyun gives a few more sucks before pulling off. His lips are smeared with Jongin’s precum and his own saliva. Jongin whines at the loss but Taemin is pulling his t-shirt over his head.

“Come here Jongin, I want to see those pretty lips stretched on me. Hyun, prep him, yeah?”

The rest of his clothes disappear quickly, Taehyun ridding him of his jeans and Taemin hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and pulling it slowly over his thoroughly sucked cock before moving on quickly the rest of the way.

Suddenly he’s bare and disheveled before the twins and he feels a little self conscious. They’re staring at him, taking their time on his body and Jongin covers his chest, knowing there’s only so much he can hide —he’s naked for god’s sake— but he can’t take the weight of their gazes.

“No, don’t do that.” Taemin uncurls his arms from his chest, stapling it by his sides as he continues drinking him in.

“Fuck, I’m so hard,” Taehyun groans and falls forward onto the bed, his hand slipping into his jeans.

Taemin runs a hand down his torso, over the faint muscles grooving his chest, before settling on his hip. He’s looking up at Jongin in such a way that makes Jongin flush for an entirely different reason, that small smile never leaving his lips.

“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” It’s a statement as he pulls Jongin in by the hips, the latter’s nude body flush against his clothed one and Jongin thinks it’s so unfair.

“I don’t even want to fuck you anymore Min, can I fuck him, please? Jongin, can I fuck you?” Taehyun groans, turning over to look at them. He looks over Jongin hungrily and when their eyes meet, there’s so much promise. A quiver chases up Jongin’s spine.

“No, Taehyun-ah. Prep him. You’ll get your turn after me,” Taemin sing songs to his twin then graces Jongin with a wink.

Taemin steps back and rids himself of his clothes in one fluid wriggling and tossing before he comes closer and presses them flush together again. He’s hot to the feel, as hot as Jongin but it’s a nice heat and Jongin wraps his arm around the shorter boy. Taemin is surprisingly hard, not even having been touched there but his cock strains into Jongin’s hip.

Warmth covers his backside, almost the same height as him, as Taehyun —whose clothes have also been shed—wraps his arms around him from behind. Taehyun finds Taemin’s cock on Jongin’s hip and begins to stroke. Taemin groans and rests his head on Jongin’s chest, arms wrapping tighter around his middle.

He’s sandwiched between the twins but it’s not a position he wants to leave any time soon. Taehyun’s nibbling at his nape where he can reach farthest and Jongin wants to turn around and let those rough lips take him again but he doesn’t want to leave Taemin who’s becoming boneless in his arms with each second.

“You already made me so hard, I’m about to come,” Taemin chuckles up at Jongin but it’s strained, his pupils wide. This time Jongin takes the initiative to attend to the invitation that is Taemin’s beautiful lips, prying his friend’s mouth open, but not much because Taemin’s is so willing for him. He kisses him hard and with all the pent up lust he’s never indulged in.

“Jongin,” Taemin gasps, surprised by Jongin’s sudden vigour, but he dissolves into moans and mangled prayers as Jongin mouths down his neck, sucks on his throat and runs his teeth along his clavicle before repeating from the top.

“Fuck, fuck, I need your mouth now, Jongin, now,” Taemin pushes them both off, desperation and need set in him deep as he pulls Jongin along with him to the bed, telling him to climb on.

“On your knees, Jongin,”

Jongin feels the self consciousness creep back in, his body posed in offering on the bed for the twins’ taking. But Taemin appears in front of him before he can start fretting properly. His cock is standing against his stomach and Jongin remembers the impatient desperation with which Taemin said he needed him so he manages to smile back when Taemin gives him a heady one.

“Open him up good for me, Hyun, I don’t want to hurt him.”

Jongin steals a glance again at his friend’s member and feels a thrill. It certainly can hurt him but it’s thick, thicker than Jongin has ever taken and he’s aching to know that girth.

“Lift your hips, Jongin.” Taehyun instructs, pushing him down. Albeit embarrassed, Jongin obediently flattens his chest on the bed and raises his ass up, face mashed into the sheets.

“Jongin,” he looks up when his name is uttered softly. Taemin lifts his head and guides his hard cock to Jongin’s lips. Precum fills his mouth but it’s not too strong and least of all repulsive so Jongin lets Taemin push himself further down his throat.

He feels his asscheeks being kneaded then fingers at his rim and he moans which triggers Taemin’s own light, husky ones.

“Jongin,” Taemin says gruffly, his fingers tangling in Jongin’s locks, “I knew it’d be pretty, so pretty. I wish you could see yourself like this.” Taemin says heavily, his eyes roaming over Jongin’s splayed body where his brother is worshipping his rim, over the exposed expanse of his gilded latte skin, to where his pink lips are struggling to contain the throbbing cock between them.

Suddenly Jongin feels something wet at his rim and his eyes widen, in realization, in pleasure.

“He’s very good with that I can assure you,” Jongin finds Taemin’s face closer, almost bending double to be level with Jongin. He has a knowing glint in his eyes and oh—He realizes what Taemin means. He’s helpless to the image that comes to mind, Taemin in the exact position he is in as Taehyun eats him out. Taemin’s darkened eyes tell him he knows exactly where Jongin’s thoughts are.

“Hyunie’s going to make you feel real good but I need you to focus on making _me_ feel good, okay baby?” Taemin says, pushing Jongin’s hair back. He only waits for his nod before gripping Jongin’s hair and pushing him all the way down on his cock, bottoming out in Jongin’s mouth. He groans a long curse as Jongin whimpers, Taehyun’s tongue prodding into his hole.

They’re a mess of groans and wetness, all three of them, as they pleasure each other and get pleasure from each other’s desire.

Taemin is trapped in a mantra of curses as Jongin blows him sloppily but with skill. He hisses and throws his head back only to open his eyes immediately, seeming like he doesn’t want to miss a single second of Jongin’s lips, tongue and mouth bringing him to the edge of his orgasm with each suction and swallow and lick.

Jongin’s near abandon as Taehyun eats him out like he’s eating a confectionery, taking his sweet time opening up Jongin’s sensitive body, resulting in jerking hips the deeper Taehyun goes.

Taehyun has got his tongue and two fingers in Jongin when Jongin just can’t do it anymore. He wants to pleasure Taemin so much but his jaw keeps going slack, Taehyun is turning all his bones to mush. He’s quivering and his cock is erect and leaking into the sheets, his balls heavy and sensitive as Taehyun accidentally noses at them.

“Can’t, Taemin, I’m sorry,” Jongin gasps out, his hips impossibly high, back arching tautly and pushing onto Taehyun’s skillful mouth.

“S’okay baby,” Taemin sounds sincere, stroking Jongin’s hair soothingly, “you did good. You’re doing so good.” Taemin continues stroking his hair and cooing encouragements as Jongin trembles and whimpers with pleasure. He’s so close to coming, just a little deeper and—  
Taehyun pulls away.

“Taehyun!” Jongin’s embarrassed as his voice breaks.

“He’s so cute, Min. Can I please have him?” Taehyun asks again, feeling sympathy for the aroused, needy boy and keeping a finger inside his clenching hole.

“Nope. Pass me the lube.”

Jongin remains spineless as Taemin moves away. His face is in the sheets again but he hears the slick sound of lube on skin and before long, Taemin is touching him again, telling him to sit up.

He lies down where Jongin was pressed just seconds ago and gestures for Jongin to come close.

“Climb on,”

Taemin pushes in slowly, hard and slick. Jongin arches when Taemin bottoms out, inside him this time, before resting his head on Taemin’s chest. Taemin thrusts up into him, hard and methodical.

“Jongin,” Taemin says to the crown of chestnut that’s tucked into his chest.

Jongin opens his mouth for Taemin, just as eager. He pushes back as Taemin thrusts and _fuck_ , it feels so good. He wonders why they’ve remained just friends all this time.

“Should’ve fucked you when we met instead of shaking your hand, right?” Taemin chuckles breathlessly and Jongin realizes he’s said it aloud.

“Didn’t shake my hand,” Jongin says with narrowed eyes, “told me to get lost,” he gasps the last word as Taemin cants up sharply.

Taemin laughs, silver and mellifluous. “Right, sorry about that Jonginnie,” but he doesn’t look sorry at all and Jongin can’t say he’s too angry about how it’s all turned out.

“Getting lonely here,” Taehyun frowns, coming up behind Taemin and hovering over them.

Jongin had already glimpsed it but he hadn't got to dwell on how hot it actually was, too paralyzed by shock at the time but now he has all the time to appreciate how the blood simmers in his veins as Taehyun fits his lips over Taemin’s and kisses his twin sound on the mouth. He’s not any less rough as he had been with Jongin but it’s less experimental and more experienced. Taemin’s neck is tilted back and up, straining to kiss his brother deeper while keeping up thrusting into Jongin.

Jongin is surprised when Taehyun lifts his head from Taemin and turns to Jongin but it’s welcome and he thinks he can taste Taemin on Taehyun’s mouth.

“I’m joining,” Taehyun announces when he kisses Jongin till they’re both struggling to breathe.

“Can you do it, Jongin? You’ve been so good for me, will you be good for Hyunie too?” Taemin pulls his face down to peck his lips, waiting for his answer.

Jongin already feels stuffed and stretched but fuck if he doesn’t want more, even if it breaks him.

He hears the cap of the lube sound. The bed shifts and a body presses up against his.

“Ready?” Taehyun asks in his ear, arm encircling his waist.

It hurts at first. He bites his lip and shuts his eyes tight, feeling his rim protest.

_Too much, too much._

He feels hands on his waist, rubbing his sides. Taemin pulls him down and wraps his arms around him.

“Hey baby, you’re doing great.” Taemin reassures him again, pecking his cheek, his jaw, his neck that’s craning into his crook.

“Should I stop?” Taehyun has already halted like Jongin’s unresponsiveness is concerning him but Jongin groans for him to go on, the the pain subsiding, the fullness arousing him again.

“You can take it Jongin, can’t you?” Taemin fits his hand between them to pick up Jongin’s neglected cock.

“Almost there.” Taemin beams up at him, like it’s his cock he’s taking in again and Jongin feels the heat in waves in his loins again.

Jongin gasps when Taehyun thrusts as he’s halfway in, the suddenness of it making him lose his grip and he slumps onto Taemin. He can’t find his strength again when Taehyun repeats the thrust, slightly surer now, so he remains on Taemin’s chest. His rear is raised, Taehyun’s gripping his hips,two cocks fitted inside him. He’s burning inside out.

“I got you,” Taemin murmurs, soothing over his sides, up the curve of his back, to his nape, “such a good boy.”

Jongin’s mouth searches for Taemin’s, sighing into the kiss when he finds it.

Taehyun’s thrusts bring nothing but pleasure and even Taemin is rolling his hips again. He’s so full but the twins are just brushing his prostate and not hitting it like Jongin is squirming for so he tries to push back on both cocks, pleasure spiking through all three of them. Taemin groans, Jongin whimpers and Taehyun curses.

“I’m gonna go faster, okay?” Taehyun says, pulling him up from Taemin’s embrace by the hair and wrapping both arms around Jongin snuggly, holding him up.

There’s no further warning. Taehyun drills into him as Taemin takes his time thrusting and between the two of them, Jongin is a mass of whimpers and writhing, all coherent will deserting him.

Taemin reaches a hand up and Jongin intertwines their fingers. His grip on Taemin is crushing, he knows, but it’s all he can do to stay upright, that and Taehyun’s arms around him.

Jongin knows he’s going to be so sore everywhere afterwards but it feels so good, it hurts, and he wants more.

“More, _more_ ,” he’s almost begging and Taehyun delivers without delay.

Jongin didn’t think it could get better but Taemin sits up with him in his lap and he and Taehyun slide right in to the hilt. Jongin almost comes.

“Is this enough, Jongin-ah?” He thrusts up faster, Jongin nearly bouncing in his lap.

The twins fill him simultaneously, jerking into him sporadically, harshly. Taemin has intertwined their fingers again and Taehyun’s nails sink into his hips, both twins arching and crushing him between them.

They fuck Jongin through their climaxes but they’re slowing down and Jongin whimpers, he’s so close and he wants to come so bad.

“S’okay baby, I told you I got you.” Taemin chides softly, taking Jongin’s cock from his own hold and stroking fast, intent on making him come.

It doesn’t take long for him to spill, keening into Taemin with an unholy groan of god’s name.

Taemin slows once his orgasm has subsided, eventually stopping when the white remains of Jongin’s pleasure is painted on his chest. Taemin falls back onto the bed, consequently taking Jongin and Taehyun with him.

The twins slip out of him, the slick sound salacious. He feels empty.

His back already aches and his legs feel cramped. He slides off Taemin and stretches. As sore as he is, the gravity of what they just did settles in his conscience.

“Jongin-ah,” Taemin says before his thoughts can run away with him. He’s cupping Jongin’s face, searching Jongin’s eyes like he knows where Jongin’s train of thoughts is running.

“You’re fucking amazing.” Taehyun says, securing an arm around Jongin’s waist, his lips on Jongin’s nape like he’s decided this is where they belong. “Be my friend too.”

Taemin just pecks him all over and Jongin is too fatigued to laugh but it’s starting to tickle and he can’t help the grin. The last thing he remembers is Taemin’s nose against his, trying to peck him sillily on the mouth and Taehyun telling him to let Jongin sleep as he parts his legs and cleans him up.


End file.
